A rules engine enables a business to create and adjust various policies or rules that take effect under specific circumstances. Traditionally, developers or engineers populate a table or database with the data that the rules are tested against. Only after the table or database has been populated, are rule writers able to author the rules that leverage the data within. Due to development cycles that developers and engineers operate under, it may take days, weeks, months, or even longer, for the developers or engineers to populate the table or database with the data for the rules. During this time, the rule writers are unable to author or test new rules, because the data remains inaccessible. Such rules may be necessary for combatting fraud or identifying suspicious network activity. In addition, the deployment of new rules in such systems can be a protracted sequence of events—requiring the involvement of developers and engineers to manually compile and deploy the rules to targeted servers.